Hidden
by Michie-ko
Summary: SailormoonLaw and Order: SVU crossover fic. It sounds strange, but give it a chance. Chibiusa appears at the home of the Outer Senshi, covered with cuts and bruises. Hotaru suspects that she has been abused, and calls in the NYPD Special Victims Unit.
1. Prologue

[Seeing as how I'm both a huge Law and Order: SVU fan as well as a Sailormoon fangirl, it would only seem natural for me to write a crossover fic.  
  
I know that some of my details are probably off, but please don't judge the whole piece by only that simple fact.  
  
Story by the one and only Michie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sailormoon or SVU, though I wish I did. Those rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Dick Wolf, you lucky people you.  
  
Please read and review my other stories, Sailormoon and Tokyo Mew Mew related.  
  
I changed the opening narration, because "sexually based crimes" don't really go with the story. Plus, I just wanted to add something about "Pretty Sailor Soldiers" as well   
  
You'll have to imagine all of the doink doinks and the opening music yourselves. You have all heard it, right? Meaning you all have seen SVU before, RIGHT?  
  
If you haven't, go watch an episode! Now!  
  
Enjoy!]  
  
"In the criminal justice system, no matter who the victim or perpetrator may be, they are subject to the same laws that bind us all. In New York City, the dedicated detectives of the Special Victims Unit and the legendary Pretty Sailor Soldiers find their paths brutally intertwined in a strange twist of fate. These are their stories."  
  
It was late at night on what seemed like a normal day at the home of the Ten'ou family. Michiru was in the kitchen doing the dishes and making a cake to celebrate little Hotaru's ninth birthday. Haruka was in another room watching a car race on television, and Setsuna was calculating the paths of stars on her computer. As for Hotaru, it appeared that she was doing homework when in fact she was actually writing out her name in various ancient languages. All of this was shattered when the doorbell rang.  
Ever since Michiru had gotten an offer to be the first chair violinist at the New York Philharmonic orchestra, the family had lived in New York City, in a spacious apartment in Manhattan. Haruka had begrudgingly agreed to the move, and though Setsuna didn't like the fact that the city lights blocked out any hope of stargazing, it was a huge place for the fashion industry, perfect for starting a clothing line as was her secret wish. Seeing as how Mamoru was studying at Harvard, Usagi and her family moved to the area as well, and with her came her four best friends.  
As soon as the doorbell sounded, Haruka raced into the main room towards the door. Being as fast as she was, she got there about the same time Setsuna did, seeing as how she had been more conveniently located to begin with. Opening the door, the two women peered out onto the stairs, while Michiru stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching them. Hotaru still sat at her table, content with watching the antics of her parents from a distance.  
"Hello? Can I...help you?" Setsuna began, but upon glancing down, she noticed a familiar face gazing up at her.  
"Ch-chibiusa-chan!" Haruka started. "What are you doing here? You live a few miles away! Did something happen?"  
"Small Lady! Your face!" Chibiusa's face was covered in small scratches, and she had a large cut under her right eye. On her arm were several large bruises, and she was wearing only a tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was shivering violently.  
"Let's bring you inside, get you cleaned up, and find you some warm clothes," Setsuna said calmingly. "Then we'll call your mother and get you home."  
"No! Please, don't send me back home! Usagi...she did this to me! Please..." Chibiusa sounded defeated and tired.  
Silently, Hotaru got up from the table and walked over to the phone mounted on the wall.  
Michiru hustled over to the door. "Either way, Chibiusa-chan, you should get inside and get warmed up. Hurry in now!" Michiru soothed, gently opening the door wider for the small child to come in.  
"Hello? My friend just came over here just now, and she looks hurt. Her mother did it to here. Yes, all right. I'll give you the address," Hotaru spoke softly to the dispatcher on the other end of the line. Setsuna glanced over at her, and with a startled cry, she snatched the phone receiver out of Hotaru's hands. Hotaru protested, and the startled dispatcher could be heard asking if everything was all right. Promptly, Haruka grabbed the phone away from both of them and hung it up.  
"What are you doing?!" Hotaru yelled, as Haruka swore under her breath. "Chibiusa-chan is badly hurt, and Usagi did this to her! Are you just going to let her go back there?"  
"Hotaru," Setsuna explained, "if we were to get the police involved in this, it would threaten the relationship between the prince and the princess, and there would be no birth of Small Lady. Besides, they might learn of our identities, which would pose a major problem for all of us. Do you understand?"  
"But Setsuna-mama, they told us in school that we should call the police if someone hurts us or one of our friends. Is that wrong?"  
"Hotaru-chan, for anybody but Chibiusa-chan, that is what you should do," Haruka explained. "But since we don't want our Princess involved, we should leave Chibiusa alone for now."  
"All right, but what now? I already called them..."  
"You didn't give them our address, did you?"  
"No, but..."  
"Damn! They can trace it here!" exclaimed Haruka.  
The doorbell rang for a second time that day. Setsuna sighed, gave Hotaru a frustrated look, and went to go answer it.  
"Hotaru," Haruka whispered as Setsuna greeted the two figures at their door, "don't answer any questions about who called. We'll take care of it; don't worry, everything will be all right."  
But Hotaru wasn't worried about the police. She was worried about Chibiusa.  
  
Setsuna opened the door slowly, and was met by the serious faces of a certain two detectives.  
"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Elliot Stabler," said the tall woman. Her light brown hair, brown eyes, and confident aura were matched only by the man next to her, with his piercing blue eyes and tall, lengthy frame. "We're here to investigate a report that you found what seems like an abused child. Can we ask you a few questions, and talk to the child?"  
"Of course. Please come in." Despite her calm outside, Setsuna was extremely nervous. Should she lie and say that Chibiusa wasn't there and Hotaru had made the whole thing up? But no; Hotaru would tell them what had happened, and they'd all get in trouble.  
"Who here lives in the house with you?" Elliot inquired.  
"It's just me, my two friends, and our adopted daughter."  
While Elliot continued to question Setsuna, Olivia headed off into the next room, in search of the child who had made the call, or perhaps the other, injured child. Whatever she found first, she thought. Eventually they'd get to all of them, though she wished it hadn't been only the two of them who had gotten called out.  
Walking through the kitchen and into the sitting room, there was no sign of anyone. The television was still on, with the last few laps of a car race blaring loudly from the screen. Noticing a door to the left, Olivia opened it, and found herself in a spacious bedroom, carpeted with aquamarine wallpaper, and in the middle of the room, sitting on what had to be at least a queen sized bed, a black haired child and a what looked like a tall, feminine man.  
Haruka glanced at the door as the woman walked in. Seeing the police badge on the coat she hadn't bothered to remove, Haruka assumed that this was one of the two detectives who had arrived.  
After he had finished with questioning the older woman, Elliot turned his attention to finding another family member. He assumed that Olivia was probably talking to the injured child, but there were several things that he wished that he had known, mainly why the child had come to this house. Sure, these were family friends, but to walk miles in the cold, injured and with no warm clothes? She must have been pretty desperate.  
Out of a nearby door stepped a young, pretty woman carrying a child. Her hair was tied up, but wavy tendrils were falling out anyways. That, and the fact that she had an apron on convinced Elliot that this had not been a planned visit; that they were taken by surprise by the child's arrival.  
He laid eyes on the child she was carrying. Seeing the bandage on under her eye and the slightly larger than fit clothes she had on, he assumed that this pigtail-haired girl was the child he had received the call about.  
  
{Cue Law and Order: SVU opening}  
  
[tbc] 


	2. One

[It's the first chunk of the actual storyline! Does it seem long to you? But to me it seems like a good length...  
  
Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and Law and Order SVU are Takeuchi- sama's and Dick Wolf's, respectively. Not mine, sadly enough...though I wish they were. This fic is too fun!  
  
Story by the one and only Michie. I know you all love me...right?  
  
I've always thought that Hotaru has some sort of interest in the occult and unknown, and I plan to incorporate that into my story. Just another note; I've always considered the girls to have black hair outside of their other forms, which would seem to work, considering that they are Japanese. Takeuchi-sama's art book notes seem to confirm my theory.  
  
Review, please! Feedback is what helps me to write more, and more often.  
  
Eh, well, some of the detectives seem a little out of character to me, but I hope it doesn't appear that way to you...  
  
Enjoy!]  
  
**Special Victims Unit Interrogation Room**

**Wednesday, January 5**  
  
"I told you, we thought we could take care of it ourselves!" Haruka exclaimed, exasperated at the constant badgering of the detectives.  
"A child abuse case like this one? Who are you to do that, some sort of superhero?" Detective John Munch peered down at her, while his partner, Detective Fin Tutuola, circled around the chair where she sat. Haruka answered by glaring back up at him. He didn't know how right he was.  
In a separate room, Detective Benson was questioning Michiru. The female detective wasn't being nearly so critical, though the questions were getting exasperating. Couldn't they have talked to them at the apartment, instead of dragging them down here? Michiru thought. Despite that, she tried to be cooperative. It would be no good if she just argued with all of their assumptions, as she was sure Haruka was doing. All Michiru wanted was to get out and go home, along with the rest of her family.  
"Detective, I really don't see a need for many of these questions. Must you really know the status of our family, along with all of our occupations and whereabouts?"  
"Miss Kaioh, we're only doing this so we can figure out why Chibiusa went to your house first. I realize that you were family friends, but isn't there another better located family? It just doesn't make sense."  
Michiru sighed. "Chibiusa-chan's family hasn't had time to make new friends. The only reason that they came to the United States was because our family was moving here. They have friends nearby as well, but they all share an apartment on the other side of town."  
"What about friends at school, from any extracurricular activities...?"  
"Like I said, Detective, Hotaru is Chibiusa-chan's best friend. If she would confide in anyone, it would be her."  
Benson shuffled her notes, and looked up at the slender woman. "Just one last question. You said that there were two other women living with you and Hotaru. Miss...Meioh is one, but who is the man who came in with you?"  
With a laugh, Michiru smiled and explained. "Haruka is a woman, though she certainly doesn't look like one."  
"Oh...well...in that case, you're free to go. It might be an hour or so after the others get done, however." The detective was still recovering from the surprise of what she had been told. That was a woman?!  
"In that case, is there an area I can wait until they finish?"  
"Sure; I'll find you somewhere to wait."  
  
Upstairs, Chibiusa and Hotaru were seated at a table, drawing on scratch paper, until it was their turn.  
"Chibiusa-chan, did Usagi really do that to you? It looks like it hurt!"  
Chibiusa looked down at the bruise on her arm. "It did hurt...especially my face."  
Hotaru glanced at her friend's face, but quickly looked away. The scratches made her look different. And her demeanor...something had happened to Chibiusa. She really was changed.  
"Hotaru-chan?"  
"Yes, Chibiusa-chan? What is it?"  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Yes, of course! We are friends, aren't we?"  
Chibiusa glanced down at the zodiac calendar Hotaru was sketching out. Beyond the various planetary symbols, none of it made sense to Chibiusa.  
"Oh, this? It's my zodiac. See the placement of Capricorn there? I was born under Saturn."  
"Hotaru-chan...can those things tell who your parents are?"  
The frail girl was surprised by her friend's question. Even Hotaru, the youngest Sailor Soldier, had no doubt in her mind that Chibiusa was the daughter of the Prince and Princess!  
"No, Chibiusa-chan, just where the planets were when you were born."  
"Oh...I see..."  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Hotaru continued.  
"Only that...well, Usagi didn't do all of this to me." Chibiusa looked down, upset that she hadn't told her friend earlier.  
"Well then, what happened? It looks pretty bad to have done it to yourself!"  
"I didn't! Usagi made me bruise up like this in my arm...but these scratches were caused by Luna and Artemis."  
"And the cut?"  
"That was from when I fell down trying to get them off of me. I hit myself on a table."  
Hotaru was puzzled. Sure, she could see Usagi punching Chibiusa in the arm. But why in the world were Luna and Artemis attacking the future Princess? It made no sense to her; perhaps it was merely a case of mistaken identity. Or had Chibiusa done something to hurt them? Perhaps... Hotaru wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question.  
But the odango-haired girl was bent over, concentrating on making the picture of Diana she had drawn as lifelike as possible. It was difficult, for a child with hardly any art skills that is.  
So, Hotaru decided to drop the subject. She glanced over at the nearby mirror, which she knew was a window that looked out on the hallway, overlooking the desks of these harsh, though dedicated detectives.  
But what she didn't know was that there was someone looking in on their conversation. Detective Elliot Stabler had heard every word of what had been said.  
  
Olivia walked up the stairs, and noticed Elliot was looking intently into the children's room. She glanced through the window and noticed the two girls inside, drawing. Trying to see what the subjects of the art were, she squinted through the window. The pigtailed-haired one, Chibiusa, seemed to be drawing some sort of animal. She seemed upset, worried. Wondering why that might be, Olivia glanced at the other, frailer girl's drawing. It was some sort of large circle, with markings around the edges and lines crisscrossing through the center. What could that be?  
"A Zodiac chart," her partner replied, an answer to her silent question. "She seems to know quite a bit about the topic."  
"How do you know this?" she inquired. Elliot was one of the last people who she would think could recognize an astrological symbol. Though, she mused, years on the job had exposed him to everything occult and mystical.  
"She explained it to the other girl. Apparently, Hotaru's born under Saturn."  
"You were listening to them? Why?"  
"At first, it was to see if Chibiusa revealed anything to this other girl...Hotaru, right? But then they started talking...Liv, listen to this."  
He replayed the conversation between the two girls. Olivia's eyes widened. "She lied to us? But...why? And then, she goes and tells Hotaru... I still don't understand it though...why lie about your mother hurting you and possibly get her in trouble with the law? I would have done anything to keep my mother away from the police!"  
"Something she did that angered her...to get her in trouble for something bigger, maybe? Jealousy? There's a number of things, but this is taken to the extreme." Elliot glanced back at the two children. His piercing eyes met the girl Hotaru's, and for a moment, it was like she was looking into his very thoughts. He stepped back and looked away. She couldn't see him, he knew, but it was still haunting. That girl...she wasn't like any child he had met before.  
"So, shouldn't one of us go in there and talk to them?" Olivia said, breaking his thoughts. "I mean, they don't know that we know."  
"All right...they've talked to me, how about I go and give it a try? Maybe you can go see how the others are coming along."  
"Michiru Kaioh...I talked to her already. She was very polite and helpful, but seemed confused...and, now that I think about it, like she was hiding something."  
"They all seem that way to me, Olivia. All of them have some sort of secret hidden."  
He opened the door, and she saw him on the other side of the glass. Settling down on the floor next to Hotaru, he began to talk to them, in that fatherly way he had. She smiled. If there was anyone who could get them to say the truth, it was him.  
She walked downstairs, and glanced into the interrogation room. Munch and Fin were still at it with the Ten'ou woman, and she seemed to show no sign of intimidation. Benson laughed. "I wonder...if they knew she was a woman, would they be like this?"  
"That's a woman?"  
She turned around. Behind her was Captain Don Cragen, his face in a confused expression. "I could have sworn that was a man!"  
"That's what Elliot thought too, and I don't think these two know otherwise." She let out a short, quick laugh. "Listen to them!"  
Inside the room, the tension was high as the detectives tried to get some answers out of Haruka. But being the stubborn person she was, there was a silent battle of wills being fought as well. No progress of any sort had been made, besides learning Haruka's opinion of the American justice system.  
"Do you think she'd answer better to you?" Cragen asked. "I mean, you are another woman, and she might be glad to be rid of these guys..."  
"I suppose I can give it a shot. I mean, I talked to the Kaioh woman, and it seems these two are in a close relationship."  
"Relationship? As in what kind?"  
"They're lovers, plain and simple, and have been for at least a few years now."  
"See? You understand that. Plus, it also helps that you know her actual gender." The captain rapped on the glass. Munch and Fin looked up out of Haruka's face, and strode out of the room.  
"He's like a rock. Won't answer any questions."  
"We're going to try something different. Maybe you two should go notify the girl's parents. Get them down here; they have some explaining to do."  
Olivia smirked as she opened the door. "You two were being pretty harsh on a girl!"  
The detectives' jaws dropped. "That's a woman?!" Munch and Fin exclaimed in unison, as Benson shut the door behind her.  
  
Haruka looked up as the door re-opened. Damn...she thought. It had better not be those two fools again.  
But when she glanced at the lone person walking through the door, she was pleasantly surprised. Someone else; that's good. And a lady detective at that. Haruka smiled. This woman assumes I'm a man, Haruka thought. Well, this should be fun...  
Benson pulled up a chair and took a seat across the table from Haruka. She leaned in towards her, eyes narrowed, searching for emotions.  
Haruka smirked and leaned in as well. Thinking she had an advantage, she smiled at the detective. "You know, for a detective, you're very attractive."  
Olivia sat back, startled but trying not to show it. "Well, thank so, but that's not of concern right now. What I am worried about is your unwillingness to answer the questions of my fellow detectives."  
Haruka sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Don't lose it; you've got her off guard! "Oh, you mean those two fools? Who would want to tell them anything, what with them practically forcing it out of you?"  
Two can play this game, Olivia thought. Time to play her card. "You know, if you don't cooperate, I might as well just arrest you now. Oh, and don't play with me. I know that you're a woman, and like I said before, I'm not interested."  
Damn! How does she know?! Haruka thought. There goes that...and she means business.  
The detective leaned in again and stared into Haruka's eyes. "Do us both a favor, and answer my questions."  
Haruka sighed. "Fine."  
Outside of the room, the captain smiled. His detectives never failed.  
All of a sudden, there was a commotion behind him. He strode out to the desk area, and was met by a very angry and very short woman.  
"Ah, here's the captain now!" called Munch.  
"Captain, this is Usagi Tsukino, Chibiusa's mom. She...wants to talk to you," Fin called from his desk.  
And Captain Don Cragen then found himself staring down into the face of one very pissed moon princess.  
  
[tbc]


End file.
